


Dance of Sapphire

by Darling_No



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cracked Gems, Crossover, Crystal Gems, Magic, Multi, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: There aren't very many people that have gems.They are a rarity, which is why an elder gem, an Emerald that goes by the name of Mephisto Pheles, built a school for Gems only. Within the school, there is a cram school for those who want to fight the Diamonds, traitors to Gem-kind.This includes fusion, something Rin has always wanted, but knows he can never fall into because of his heritage.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin wished he could just sit by his father's grave. He didn't want to be here. He'd gotten wierd looks from people all day.

Ambers, Beryls, Citrines, Jades, they all stared at him as he walked through the hallways. He figured that was because sapphires, among gems, were extremely rare. In fact, no one had seen one in years. There's not much history involving Sapphires since there haven't been many. Only religious beliefs that they were connected to the diamonds, the gems that want control over everything.

Rin had a rough personality as well and used to get into fights with other kids, both human and gems, so people always called him a Diamond, even when he didn't have his gem.

He'd gotten his gem a few weeks ago, when his real father, the Original Diamond himself-Satan-took control over Shiro, an old pearl who'd raised Rin and his twin.

Now, Rin sat here in cram school, waiting for his little brother to walk in. It'd been a week. They hadn't spoken much after the first day of school when Yukio told Rin he was a threat and nothing else. The sincerety in the words had almost felt like he'd cracked his newly born gem.

Yukio wasn't usually late, but Rin guessed he was held up in the hallways when regular school was out.

Finally, the young teacher stumbled in. For a brief second, Rin realized that the Order gave them a human teacher to teach them how to fuse and use their powers to their advantage, which made no sense. How would he know anything? He only studied their powers and anatomy. He didn't know how it felt or how it really worked, since magic couldn't be explained.

Rin sighed, giving up. It's not like they'd listen to his logic anyways.

Yukio then made an announcement that had Rin internally panicking.

"Okay class, today, I'll be handing you off at the end of class to Ms. Kirigakure to learn how to fuse. This class will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Rin shivered. He'd never even known he was born a gem, much less a rare one. He didn't know how to feel or what to do. He only knew how to summon his weapon. This would turn out bad.

"I was also given the task of assigning you partners. Please listen to your names as I call them.

Shiemi and Izumo.

Konekomeru and Paku.

Shima with Takara.

Rin with Ryuji."

Rin wanted to _die_. He and Suguro always argued because Rin always fell asleep in class and didn't pay attention. But apparently, as much of a supposed genius Suguro was titled, he couldn't even figure out that Rin had ADHD and a small case of Dyslexia. No wonder he couldn't pay attention. Rin couldn't read very well and he was hyperactive 24/7!

It seemed the Ruby didn't want to be his partner either. He grumbled all the way through class, making jabs at Rin behind his back while he thought the other couldn't hear.

Rin couldn't tell if he wanted to punch the guy or just ditch the fusion class....

And he was still trying to decide when that very class started.

Shura was going to pick Shima, but decided the Rhodochrosite was too pervy and chose Rin instead. She showed them how to ballroom dance a few steps. They weren't supposed to fuse today, but anyone who did would be extremely talented.

Rin felt panic rise up in him. The last time he fused with someone was when Reiji, a Topaz who was actually a Diamond, forced Rin to fuse with him. That was when Rin had first gotten his gem. They'd fused, and he'd tried to take Rin back to Diamond Homeworld.

Shiro had showed up and then everything was horrible, Shiro was dead, Rin was a rare gem and son of the most evil gem in history, and he was taken under the wing of this asshole Emerald who knew Shiro.

Suguro sighed irritatedly and took stance, placing one hand on Rin's hip and taking Rin's hand in his as Rin placed his other hand on Suguro's shoulder. They did the first few steps decently enough. Rin tried to control his breathing and felt the panic lessen just a bit. At least Rin didn't step on his feet.....

"You're still clumsy, Blue." Suguro muttered. "Not any more than you, Red." Rin shot right back. Grateful for the distraction, he argued with the Ruby.

"You _do_ realize I can easily over-power you? You seem pretty weak for a gem, but you're apparently rare too. Probably crack easily." The taller gem mused. "Crack my gem and I'll crack your _face_." Rin stepped away, out of stance. He didn't trust Suguro.

"Where _is_ your gem anyways?" Suguro wondered. "Like I'd tell _you_. Go to the Stars, Dull." Rin snarled, taking note of the red Ruby embedded in between Suguro's collarbones.

"Boys, keep practicing!" Shura called. Rin growled. Why did he have to work with someone who hated him?! That's just unfair! Rin took a deep breath and calmed himself. _Just try to make friends._

He stepped back up to Suguro and they silently worked on their footing and movements.

"Watch where you're stepping, ya almost stepped on me." Suguro growled. "What was the point in telling me that if I didn't actually step on you?" Rin questioned fillipantly. "Because if you step on me, I'll pommel you."

And by the end of class, they were(almost) as graceful as their instructor.

§~•~§~•~§

"Why can't you just get along with Suguro?" Yukio sighed. They were eating dinner. Gems didn't typically need to eat much, but Rin was only half gem, and a powerful one. So he tended to eat a lot.

"He threatened to crack my gem." Rin deadpanned. Yukio looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, even I knew what that meant before I was even a gem." Rin scoffed. Yukio shook his head. "Cracking someone's gem fractures their power and their physical self. If it's bad enough, their body will break. Some are unfixable." Rin explained. "Oh. That sounds.....bad." Yukio managed.

Rin rolled his eyes. "He's a punk and gets angry over the stupidest things. If he's such a freakin' genius, he should be able to figure out I have ADHD at the least." Rin continued. Yukio sighed as his twin went on and on about classes and how hard they were. Finally, he shoved noodles in his brother's mouth to shut him up. Rin glared at him half-heartedly, but got the message and they ate the rest of dinner in silence.

Tomorrow would surely bring more troubles.


	2. Citrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm giving Rin ADHD and Dislexia because it's a fan theory that makes sense. Also, if you've read the latest chapters of the manga, you'll know that Rin's body type went from shirt, but buff to petite, which is more like Mephisto's. I'm using Petite this time.

Rin dreamt pleasant dreams for once.

He saw a kind smile, and dark blue eyes, filled with mischeif. He saw the glimmer of a gem, and a soft blue light. He felt warmth, like the feeling of his power when he uses it. He heard a sweet whisper.

And then a shrill beeping and his brother screaming.

And that was how Rin's day started.

§~•~§~•~§

Classes went by. Rin didn't sleep, for once, but he didn't pay attention either. He was trying to find out what the smile was from. It was all he remembered from his dream.

Lunch came by. Yukio wasn't with him to eat because he was sent on a mission somewhere, so Rin ate alone.

Finally, Cram school. Rin's newly dubbed "Worst Part of the Day."

He _did_ sleep through these classes. They stressed him out too much for him _not_ to. He knew he needed to learn these things, but most of these skills he wouldn't be using, so what was the point in listening?

Eventually, he was woken up by Shiemi to get with Suguro and work on fusion dancing. He groaned, but got up anyways.

"You be the girl." Rin immediately said. "Hell no! _You_ be the girl. You're prettier than I am. And smaller." Suguro argued. Rin sighed. All his life he'd been mistaken for a girl up until after middle school. Why did people always think he was pretty?!

He grumbled, but let Suguro guide him as the girl just like yesterday. Today though, the taller gem made it hell.

"So," he began. "Why do you always sleep in classes?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "They're boring. I can't just sit still all day. Regular school is fine, but by the time Cram School comes around, I'm too restless." Rin answered. "Oh come on, it's not that hard. Just take notes. That's all you gotta do." Suguro laughed. Rin glared at him. "I can't even _read_ , much less spell anything correctly." He growled. "Pffft, how did you get all the way to a high school then? What, are you a rich kid who's parents paid for you to get in?" He taunted.

Alright, that was it. "I'm dislexic and ADHD, you _asshole!_ " He yelled, pushing away from the Ruby. "Goddamn, for such a smart guy, you're really dumb!" He stormed off and went straight to Kirigakure-sensei.

"I wanna dance with someone who doesn't waste their breath insulting me." He demanded. The woman stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "Alright. Suguro, switch with Shima. You get Takara. Shima, come dance with Okumura." She called out. The Ruby looked miffed about getting the weird puppet guy and Rin would've felt sorry for him if the guy wasn't such a jerk.

Shima walked over to the Sapphire. Of course, Rin had to be the girl again, but Shima at least had a similar body type to his. They danced and it was almost graceful. Shima was pretty smooth in his movements, while Rin was clumsier, tripping sometimes. But the Citrine didn't make any rude comments or tease him for it. "Sorry. I'm not really good at this." Rin apologized. "Nah, it's okay. We can't be perfect at everything. I'm good at dancing, you're good at fighting." Shima's shrugged. "I'm not that good. Just things I learned growing up." Rin dismissed. "No, really. You're fighting is amazing! I've never seen anyone take Bon down until you." The taller gem insisted. Rin still didn't believe it, but let the gem think he did.

At one point, Rin tripped and then so did Shima and they fell on the ground. Shima was on top of Rin, but didn't move to get up. Rin raised a brow and the gem grinned. "This would be a great start to a romance movie, but as much as I'd like to stay like this, we should get up." The trainee sighed dramatically. Rin laughed and let the gem pull him up.

"So, where do you come from? I'm from Kyoto." Shima started. "I'm actually from around here. Tokyo." Rin answered. "Is it interesting?"

"It is if you're rich." The Sapphire snorted. "That's okay. There are lots of places in Kyoto to visit, but we're not rich either. We live away from the city." Shima said sheepishly. "Oh. Maybe we can go sometime and see the nicer parts of the cities together." Rin offered.

The class ended soon after that and they parted ways.

§~•~§~•~§

"So you can get along with Suguro's best friend, but not him?" Yukio summed up. "Yes. Because Shima's not a huge asshole. He's actually pretty nice." Rin agreed. "Really now? Isn't he a womanizer? He tries to flirt with different girls every day." Yukio pointed out. Red bloomed on Rin's cheeks. "Kirigakure-sensei said we had chemistry."

A bark of laughter from his twin made him look up to glare at the younger. "Of course she did. Shura is a lot less uptight than the other teachers. Just watch, she'll offer you alcohol and then remember you're a minor." Yukio snorted. "Man, I wish I could have her for every class. Especially _yours._ " Rin groaned, stuffing his face full of food. Yukio looked offended.

"What's wrong with my class?" He blanched.

Rin gave him a look. "Are you kidding me? For someone with Dislexia _and_ ADHD, that class is torture. And your voice stays the same the _entire class._ All we do is sit and take notes. I'd take _Gem History_ over your class, dude."

"Ouch. My own brother." Yukio pretended to be upset. "Maybe you should be more fun, then." Rin deadpanned. "I'll think about it." Yukio responded noncommitally, meaning he wouldn't give it a single thought at all. Rin blew hair out of his face and got up to make dinner. "I'm making sushi. If you don't come down by the second time I call you, you're not getting any leftovers for lunch tomorrow." He said, walking out.


End file.
